


the leader’s room is (mostly) a safe space if the leader is not there

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jongho Is Baby, ask before you eat, atz drawastory, don't anger the maknae, first time writing ateez pls be nice, misplaced fan gifts causing trouble, that one time yeosang said that seonghwa comforted the members think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: if there's a fight in the dorms, the members involved are invited to the leader's room for a talk. but this time, it's not the leader who's there to fix things - and honestly, they prefer it that way.written for the #atz_drawastory campaign on twitter, paired with @CakeyEgam
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Jeong Yunho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	the leader’s room is (mostly) a safe space if the leader is not there

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to find not only one, but TWO pairs for this # event idealized by [ema](https://twitter.com/shibermon), so this is the first of two fics I've written for Ateez, that is my absolute FAVORITE kpop group, you have no idea!!!!
> 
> for this one, I paired with Alicia, and tried to write something with both our biases (Seonghwa and Yunho). this story was loosely based of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/chrissyteigen/status/198225639311015936?lang=en). 
> 
> written for the #[atz_drawastory](https://twitter.com/hashtag/atz_drawastory?src=hashtag_click) campaign on twitter, paired with @[CakeyEgam](https://twitter.com/CakeyEgam). stay tuned to when her art comes out!
> 
> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistakes beforehand.

“You!” Jongho protested when Yunho entered in the room with no announcement, and the only thing that kept him seated was Seonghwa’s hand on his wrist. That, and the cast.

As a matter of fact, the cast was probably the only reason the members thought they could test the boundaries with him, he was _sure_. Had him been in his healthiest, no one would DARE touch his homemade cookies.

“I asked him to come.” Seonghwa said calmly, still holding Jongho’s wrist; he and Jongho were sitting on the bed. With his free hand he pointed at the chair by the computer. Yunho took a seat and slowly approached, one step at a time rolling the chair closer, but still far away enough from Jongho. “I want to hear both sides of the story.”

“What both sides?” Jongho protested, knowing that it was inevitable - he was looking like a moody maknae. “There’s only one side: Yunho is a cookies bandit!”

“I thought it was for everyone!” Yunho exclaimed and rolled on himself. It was incredible how he made himself look so small sometimes.

“Did Atiny give it to _you_?”

Seonghwa looked from Jongho to Yunho and shrugged.

“He has a point.”

“I didn’t even eat them all,” Yunho still tried to argue, pleading eyes on their hyung. 

Seonghwa shook his head slightly.

“Just because I caught you halfway through.” Jongho mumbled.

“That doesn’t mean you had to throw your crutch at me!”

“Yes, it does!”

“Come on, now.” Seonghwa interrupted, because before anything, he was there to fix things up, and not to make them worse. “I thought you two were Ho Brothers, what’s with that big fight?”

“I was betrayed.” Jongho said pouting. It was hard to keep a straight face when he did that, so Seonghwa turned to Yunho again.

“Okay. We’ve been together for long enough to know how each one of us is when it comes to food. How many times do we have to have this kind of conversation, huh? You should know better, Jongho is right to get mad. When we see something we know for a fact is not ours, we should _ask first_ , right? So what do you have to say sincerely, Yunho?”

Pouting too, Yunho looked at his fingers.

“I’m sorry I ate some of your cookies, Jongho. It won’t ever happen again.”

They both looked at their youngest expectantly, and for a moment he just looked from one to the other, eyes lingering longer on Seonghwa.

“Come on, he apologized. What should you do after that?” He insisted.

“Break his arm.” Jongho said and Yunho slid his chair a step away.

“Try again.” Seonghwa insisted, ever so patient with the kids.

“Fine. I’ll forgive you this time. But don’t test me.” Jongho warned.

“Nice boy! Now it’s your turn.”

“My turn?” The maknae exclaimed confused. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow.

“You did throw a crutch at Yunho, maknae, even though it missed the target.” He reminded him, and when Jongho opened his mouth to protest, Seonghwa added. “Don’t tell me he deserved it.”

Clearly disagreeing, Jongho humphed. The kids, they weren’t all that younger than Seonghwa, but sometimes it felt like he was in charge of a daycare class.

“Sorry I threw the crutch at you.” Jongho said avoiding eye contact.

“You’re forgiven.” Yunho said right away and Seonghwa clapped his hands satisfied.

“Great! That’s great, you guys are doing the right thing now. Ho Brothers again?” He asked, smiling encouragingly. Yunho mirrored his expression.

“Too soon.” Jongho said, crossing his arms and still looking away; Yunho pouted again. So much pouting for such a small room. “Ask tomorrow.”

The other two sighed relieved and nodded at each other. They knew that their members couldn’t get mad at each other for too long, no matter what petty argument they’d get into. 

Most of all, they sometimes forgot that Jongho was just their baby, their youngest, and it didn’t matter how _mature_ he was, sometimes he would act the part, especially when it came to the things he liked the most - like Atiny’s presents crafted just for him (even though they each had gotten a similar bag of cookies, and Seonghwa thought that it was possible Yunho mixed the bags, but that was a conversation for another time).

“Once this cast is out, it’s over for you bitches.” Jongho half mumbled, half warned, and they had to swallow their laugh. He was cute.

“I know, I know.” Seonghwa assured, rubbing his back and he gestured for Yunho to go. He did. “Now, did he eat that many?”

Jongho shrugged.

“Maybe two.”

Seonghwa shook his head. Them dramatic kids.

“It’s over now, okay? Forgive and forget.” Jongho didn’t say anything, but Seonghwa had his way with his members. “What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Chicken.”

“Chicken?”

“Yeah.”

It had been exactly what Yunho said when Seonghwa asked earlier, before that little meeting in his room. Good, he wanted chicken too, everyone would go to bed happy that night. He got up.

“Okay, I’ll order chicken for us. Stop pouting now.”

“Hyung, can I stay here a bit longer?”

“Of course.” He said, petting Jongho’s shoulder. “Come out when you feel like it.”

Content, Jongho nodded and got comfortable. Just another Wednesday at Ateez’s dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are more than welcomed!


End file.
